Boss
by catalinabartlettturner
Summary: Catalina Bartlett-Turner shows Quebec how it's done. Just like a boss. QuebecxOC oneshot OOC Quebec


_It was the first day back from summer vacation. Matthew arrived at school first. He actually couldn't wait to see _ again. He hadn't seen her since June. Her father put her into some camp because her grandmother was visiting and he wasn't going to have his daughter exposed to shit. He didn't mind. They wrote and talked through letters and her laptop, which she smuggled in. He missed her. He was going to walk her to school but he had other things he on his mind. He spent the summer with Allistor, Francis, and Gaul. He was just tired. He was looking forward to seeing a feminine face that wasn't a prostitute._

"Hi Mattie!" he looked up and stared. Puberty was fuckin' good to _. She filled out in all of the right places. Her chest came in, her legs were longer, her hair was done nice, she was actually wearing something nice, versus the shit her mother had her wear in middle school, and she was just…cute.

"Hey maple leaf," he smirked. She hugged him tightly. He reddened. She even smelt nice, "How's it going?"

"Pretty good! You?"

"Okay I guess. Anything exciting happened while you were gone?"

"Actually yes! I have a boyfriend!" Matthew stopped.

"W-What?"

"I have a boyfriend! We've been dating since summer! You see, I went to summer camp again this year and well, I met someone! His name is Dmitri! His uncle lives near town and well, he decided to let him and his brother say here! I can't wait for you to meet him!" after "boyfriend" Matthew zoned out. He couldn't remember what he said about a boyfriend, all he was that this bastard was going to fuckin' die.

***  
Matthew moped in his room for a few days. He hadn't been himself for days. He step up his brutality and took on extra jobs for Francis including street fighting. It kept him busy, especially since _ hadn't been around lately. He hated that. He literately became a hermit after what he did. Tonight he was in his room playing heavy metal, Frank Sinatra, and other emotional and gut wrenching music. Artie and Alfred looked at the ceiling.

"Poor Mattie," said Artie.

"Poor Mattie?! Do you know how he gets when he's mad? He's been beatin' my ass for days!" said Alfred sporting a black eye.

"You two always fight!"

"But it hurts more!"

"And it's his own damn fault for leading her on," said Francis walking into the kitchen.

"I don't think he was leading. Mattie's shy,"

"My ass he is," said Alfred.

"Mattie's always been a little shy," said Artie, "And it's hard for him to speak what he wants to say," on cue, Matthew trudged downstairs. Artie winced. He was staring to regress into a teenage form of his father. Shaggy, smelling of cigarettes and maple, his eyes were bloodshot, he was starting to wonder if Matthew was even sleeping, "Hi Mattie,"

"Stop moping asshole," said Francis glaring at him.

"I'm not moping. I don't fuckin' care if she hangs around shithead,"

"Who's the lucky guy? I've heard her talk about him. She looks happy," said Artie

"Some asshole named Dmitri,"

"Dmitri Braginski?"

"Yeah! You know him?"

"It's Ivan's nephew, rather one of them. He's a sweet young man!" Francis looked up.

"Really? Never would have thought. Too bad Matthew, I don't think she'll be returning to you any time soon,"

"What's that suppose to me?! I don't care if she's dating him or not!"

"Trust me, you'll never compare what he's got,"

"Ooh Mattie really is jelly," said Alfred smirking.

"Fuck you, I'm not!"

"Then why are getting so mad?"

"I'M NOT! Just fuck off! She can date WHOEVER the fuck she wants! I don't give a flyin' rat's shit!" he punched Alfred and ran out the house slamming the door. Artie winced.

"He's got it bad…it reminds me when I was dating Kaya and how stalkerish you became,"

"I didn't stalk! I was just checking to make sure she wasn't a serial killer!" said Francis.

"You broke into her house and rummaged through her drawers,"

"Checking for weapons,"

"She almost killed you,"

"Lucky hit,"

"You were in the hospital!"

"Mom kicked your ass!" said Alfred laughing. Francis slinked away not before slamming Alfred's face into his breakfast.

***  
Within weeks, _ and Dmitri were dubbed the "cute couple". They held hands, made each other lunch, and just hung out. Everyone was completely sold on the sweet boy with an equally sweet girl. Matthew, however, was not completely sold on how this asshole was complete and utterly nice ALL the time. He decided to keep a very, very, VERY close eye on the pair until he saw a slip up. He followed them at a distance and close range everywhere. He would break into the locker to inspect these "special" lunches that he's been giving her. They all came up clean, in his opinion disgusting, but clean. He watched them in class. None of their conversations were about anything else but her telling him what certain things were or notes. In the halls, they would carry on like normal. He kept Dmitri at a close distance. Then he thought that maybe something happened to _ at that summer campus the reason why she was acting so strange. She went into the bathroom with Elizabeta and Feliciana one day. He went into the boy's bathroom and locked the door so he could hear their conversation through the vents using a Bionic Ear.

"You and Dmitri are ADORABLE!" said Elizabeta squealing. He had to turn it down. Girl squealing was irritating no matter what octave.

"Thanks I guess,"

"Aww what's the matter, amica?"

"Nothing, I don't know, I really thing he's awesome but we hadn't even kissed yet,"

"Really? You mean throughout the whole time at camp, nothing?"

"Nope, then again a lot of things that hindered that. Trust me it was a strange, strange, STRANGE summer,"

"What happened?!" Matthew has to adjust the Bionic Ear but he picked up things like camp counselors, mysteries, extra work for Francis….

"Wow! Sounds like a lot!" said Elizabeta

"You have NO idea. But we started talking and we were really compatible,"

"And he's too sweet to actually make a move on you, yet," said Feliciana, "What a gentlemen!"

"I know right? But Matt and I hadn't hung out since I came back. I hope he's okay with everything,"

"So what if he's isn't," said Elizabeta, "Men are babies like that," they giggled. Matthew made a mental note to put her on his list of enemies.

"Okay you two, I have shop class in a few, see you later!" the door and closed.

"Whatcha think?"

"I think she still has it bad for someone else," said Feliciana washing her hands. Matthew grinned. He knew she would be the one to know what's up.

"I wonder who the mystery guy is," said Elizabeta, "I hope it's not Alfred, I don't want to miss having kink time with him," Matthew rolled his eyes.

"Whoever he is, if he's too much of a coward to come forward, it's his own damn fault. It'll take a awhile but she'll get over him. There's nothing worse than a cowardly man," Matthew glared. The hell did that mean?! He made a mental note to put her on his list.

"I wonder if _ noticed it yet,"

"Noticed what?" Elizabeta chuckled.

"I guess you hadn't either. Have you noticed that Dmitri can't cross his legs?"

"What does that have to do with…oh…really?"

"Yeah, we have gym together. He has to wear long shorts or sweatpants and he can't really…run,"

"Merda!"

"He's like a horse!" Matthew immediately ran out the bathroom. Did women really talk about that shit in private? Then again Elizabeta was just as bad as Alfred sometimes…He decided look for Dmitri and see what the asshole did by himself. For hours he silently watched him. He was quiet and seemed boring. He decided to see just what type of a little asshole he was. He hired Jason and Terrance to rough him up a bit, just to see what he would do. Those two were the biggest assholes, besides Alfred, in school. They were only around as hired dumbasses if no one else wanted to get their hands dirty. He told them to go after him they would only get paid if they managed to scare him. Dmitri was walking from the gardening club. Jason approached him first.

"Hey farm boy, we need to fuckin' talk!" Dmitri stopped and smiled pleasantly.

"Da?"

"Listen, you're going to stop going out with _. She's too fuckin' good for you and if you don't, there's going to be fuckin' trouble," Dmitri blinked for a few moments.

"I'm sorry but I'm not going to stop dating, _. I really like her and she likes me. So please don't bother me about her,"

"I don't think you understand your predicament," Jason slammed against the wall, "You're going to stop dating her or there's going to be problems!"

"What problems would that be?"

"We're going to fuck you up that's what,"

"You guys are funny. I'm sorry but I am meeting my brother, have a good day!" Dmiri pushed Jason off him and headed towards the building only to have Terrance blocking him. Matthew watched closely. Dmitri backed away. Terrance went at him with a knife. Dmitri, moved to the side and took off his pitchfork and smacked across the head with it. Terrance fell face forward but was soon lifted but the shirt. He felt something graze his back. He was dangling from the pitchfork. Dmitri slammed him down, then lifts him up and did it again. He then pulled his pitchfork out of his shirt and looked at Jason. Jason stared at the young man who slowly approached him with the same smile, "So, what were you saying about there being problems?"

"Let him go," Matthew turned. Another boy appeared. He was had light brown hair, ice cold eyes, and wearing a long black coat, "_ is looking for you for lunch,"

"Oh! Okay! Thank you Nikolai,"

"Whatever," Dmitri hurried away. Nikolai cracked his knuckles and went after Jason. Matthew didn't have time for that and continued on his surveillance of Dmitri. Soon it was time for school to end. He was beyond exhausted now.

"Mattie?" he jumped.

"What?"

"Are we walking home today?"

"Yeah, whatever, I'll be there in minute," he missed walking home with her. They talked about upcoming tests, classes, movies, it felt like old times again.

"So…cutest couple?" he blushed.

"Matt…"

"Just saying, I mean for a couple who doesn't date you two are pretty chummy,"

"Actually, we're having our first date tomorrow night!" said _. He froze.

"You two never actually dated?"

"We dated at camp. I mean this is our first date outside of camp. I can't wait!"

"So…. Where are you two going?"

"We're going to the movies, we're going to see Killer Cheerleaders from Planet X,"

"Taratino?!"

"Yep!"

"We were suppose to see it together,"

"I know! But he invited me. I've been looking for you to ask but I hardly see you anymore!" he groaned. Right.

"Is he picking you up?"

"Yeah, about six. Mom's happy too,"

"Did you tell him he's from the Ukraine?"

"Didn't come up but you know how that goes. Besides, she's visiting Grandma and been gone for a month,"

"That's sounds fuckin' awesome! How's the old man?"

"He asked about you! He's doing okay but he's on one of his trips so I'll be alone for a few more days,"

"Please, you can come to Artie's, he won't mind,"

"Okay! I'll ask him in Sunday when I go over for Sunday dinner," Soon he was at her place. He always walked farther just to make sure she was safely at it house. She hugged him and went inside. He took out his cell phone.

"Hey Maximo, we have planning to do, I'll be there in a few minutes," he then hung up and dialed again, "Shit Stain meet me at school!

***  
Dmitri arrived at _'s house at five forty five and lingered for a little while. He got out of his car at five fifty five and walked to her door. At five fifty six, he knocked on it. He was carrying chocolate, dressed in jeans and a long sleeve shirt. He was wearing tennis shoes. He looked nervous but hopeful. The chocolate looks to be imported…

"Do I have to plot ALL of this shit down?!" Alfred said. He, Maximo, and Matthew had trailed Dmitri from school, to his home, and when he went to pick up _. She opened the door. She was in jeans, her favorite shirt, and a hoodie. She hugged him when she saw him. He kissed her cheek.

"Love those jeans on her," said Maximo looking, "Brings out her ass,"

"She has a nice ass," said Alfred looking

"Stop looking at her ass dumbasses!"

"No harm in looking, I mean it's Dmitri who's going to be spanking it—ACK!"

"MATT DON'T KILL HIM!" the pair tossed around the truck while Maximo tried to pull them apart. Dmitri offered _ his arm.

"Ready?"

"Ready! Let's go!" they headed to the car and got ready to go.

"GUYS THEY'RE LEAVING!" the car was already down the road.

"FUCK! STEP ON IT!" Using the Bionic Ear, the conversation in the car wasn't that eventful. Matthew kept a close ear on the couple.

"I never see the movie is it good?" said Dmitri.

"Well, it's a Taratino move so it'll have dark themes, dark humor, blood, gore, and sex,"

"Sounds like fun!" she laughed.

"Are you a fan of that too?"

"Da! There's something cleansing about seeing blood and gore,"

"I know right?! So when did you get your license?"

"Oh…well…the driving age is sixteen," she looked at him for a few moments.

"You're a terrible liar Demi," he rubbed the back of his neck. She pats his back, "It doesn't suit you,"

"Sorry, my uncle pulled some strings for me,"

"Got it,"

"Sorry,"

"It's okay, I get it," he sighs.

"I forgot, you're not like other girls,"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"What fucktard, what does that suppose to mean?!" Matthew growled. Alfred looked at him. Matthew was scary when he was in stalker mode.

"I mean…well, you're not gullible and accept everything in stride. I like that,"

"Big fuckin' deal, we all knew that before you!"

"He can't hear you Matthew!" said Maximo.

"The hell he can't!"

"Calm down!"

"I don't want that bastard slipping up for a moment without being there to kill him,"

"Dude, just admit you fuckin' care about her?!"

"I don't! She's so spacey! He could lure someplace, sell her to the KGB, and we'll never see her again!"

"Dude! That's not going to happen and we know Francis would get her out!"

***  
The theater was packed. It was Friday night and teens and young people alike wanted to see the movie. They got their tickets and Dmitri went to the concession while _ went to get their seats. Alfred and Maximo kept an eye on Dmitri while Matthew followed her into the theater. He watched where she was sitting. She sat in the middle of the theater so he sat about ten rows back. There he could see everything they would do. Soon Dmitri came in with treats and five minutes later Alfred and Maximo came in. Matthew pulled them into the row and they sat in darkness. They continued their surveillance from there. Soon the movie started. The movie was awesome. Alfred thoroughly enjoyed himself.

"This movie is fuckin' awesome!"

"The man's a fuckin' genius," said Matthew looking at the screen, "Shit she just ripped his heart out,"

"And playing hacky sack with it!" said Maximo, "She's hot though,"

"Love brunettes," said Alfred, "Oh shit, Demi did the arm rest!" Matthew looks down at the pair.  
Dmitri pulled _ into an one armed hug. She smiled and cuddles closer. Matthew glared and smashed his popcorn. The fuck does he think he is hugging her like that?!

"I can't believe she's watching the greatest fuckin' thin ever with him!" he got up, "I'll be back," As the movie went on, the action scenes were getting better and better and soon there was a slow down. It was a love scene. Dmitri moved his hand and gently placed it on hers. She looked up. He was blushing. So was she. He leaned in closer to her. _ gulped and calmed down as he leaned in to give her a kiss. She kept remembering what Elizabeta told her. Just calm down and let it happen. Their lips were almost there when…

"FIRE! FIRE! Everyone evacuate the theater!" an usher ran into the theater as the movie strip burned as well. The couple got up and indeed there was smoke coming from the projector room. Dmitri ushered her out and guided her to the door. Matthew smirked from outside. Who knew a little coconut oil and a match could cause some damage? He watched from afar, the pair getting out okay. The theater gave everyone complimentary passes for their next visit and soon the pair was on their way.

"I can't believe we fuckin' pulled it off," said Alfred grinning, "You really are the master of wreckin' shit,"

"Whatever, I'm just saving her from a boring evening with that asshole,"

"Just admit you're fuckin' jealous!" The pair followed from a distance until Dmitri pulled up in front of _'s house. The trio parked about a block away and took out their Bionic Ears. Dmitri opened the door for her and walked her to the door. Matthew could see the smile on her face. He clutched the ear angrily, "Dude, ease up on that! This is Francis' shit and he'll KILL me! Not YOU, ME!"

"Thanks for the lovely night," said _.

"No problem! I had a good time too,"

"Fuckin' piece of shit…just end the fuckin' evening already," Matthew growled

"The night's still young. Want to come in and watch a movie? My mom's not home, so it'll be you and me,"

"HELL NO!"

"Sure!"

"SON OF A BITCH!"

"Wow, she must really want to get laid!" said Alfred as Matthew unbuckled and got out of the car, "Where are you going?!"

"I'm going to make sure that horse cock bastard doesn't do anything!"

"Just admit you're jealous!" said Maximo laughing

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!"

***  
After settling on a movie, _ and Dmitri settled on the couch to enjoy it. She explained the references he didn't get and some of the words he didn't understand as the movie played on. After it was over, they didn't to just veg out on the couch for a bit. She had tea and they just sat there, laughing and talking.

"I wish I could have made this date more fun for you,"

"It was perfect!"

"Really?"

"The movie was nice! It's not your fault that there was a fire,"

"I know but…I could have planned something else,"

"I'm glad you didn't, it fun just hang out like this once in awhile, reminds me when we used to sneak off at camp,"

"Well, it's not every day I find someone who's into the same books and hobbies and willing to admit them," they laughed.

"Why were you in summer camp?"

"My uncle wanted me to get a good feel for America and thought it would be a good idea. You?"

"Family was visiting so my dad decided to give me a release," they laughed again. Dmitri gently puts his hand over hers. She reddened slightly.

"Thank you so much for making me feel so welcomed since I came here,"

"No prob! If I was in a new country, I would want someone to show me around too," She could feel her palms getting sweaty. This was going to be it…She was actually going to have her first kiss. She swallowed something in her throat as he leaned forward. She closed her eyes. Then without, the fire alarm goes. They both jumped up. She noticed smoke in the kitchen. She ran and opened the door and saw that the whole kitchen was engulf with thick black smoke. Dmitri pulled her back and took her outside before any damage could be done. The smoke triggered the smoke alarm that connected to the security system and the fire department was there shortly. _ was frantic when the firefighters came in. Upon closer inspection, they found that it was two harmless smoke bombs.

"Most importantly you two made the right call in leaving the house immediately," said a fireman, "It could have been a real fire. Good thing you two are okay!" the paramedics checked them and saw no damage and they soon left. Alfred and Matthew saw the events unfold nearby.

"She is going to fuckin' MURDER you,"

"She lived and there was nothing in that smoke bomb that could have killed her. Let's go home. Our work here is done," The pair aired out the house and Dmitri soon it was getting late.

"The next date I promise will be better than this one," said Dmitri. He went to his car. She smiled and waved goodbye. She stretched and went back inside. She looked in the kitchen. Someone had opened the window and tossed the smoke bombs inside. The door was locked. She closed the window and noticed something shining outside. She went outside to investigate and saw a silver flask. She eyed it and saw a maple leaf imprint on it. She opens it and sniffs it. It smelt familiar. She pours some out into the cap and tastes it. Just as she suspected. Maple syrup. CANADIAN maple syrup….she started placing two and two together…

***  
"I Matthew Williams hereby proclaim to never stalk, follow, track, or otherwise _ if she's on a date or out with person other than her family or someone who has proven to be a dick, douche, pervert, shady, etc. I will also not take or borrow Francis' equipment without permission. I will also not vandalize _'s home unless there's a good reason. Jealousy is not a reason…I'm not jealous!"

"You were you little shit!" the same time that evening, _ went to the Kirkland house and after chasing Matthew around the house, yelling at him, and finally ending with Alfred and Maximo ratting him out, Artie scolded him for the rest of the night, ending with Matthew having to be on repair duty on _'s kitchen before her parent came home and being Artie and Feliks' dress dummy for a week.

"What's the matter with you!" said _, "What were you spying on us?!"

"It's not spying! I was just making sure you were okay!"

"Dmitri's a nice guy! I was hoping you two would get to know each other better! My best friend with my boyfriend," Matthew growled and sighed.

"Fine,"

"And if I catch you spying on me again, your puberty picture is going to be in the school news paper!"

"You WOULDN'T!"

"Try me!" She went into the guestroom and went to bed. Francis shook his head at him. The boy really needed to work on his skills….


End file.
